


ruinous repose

by Anonymous



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Please,” she said again.“Please, what, Miss Bridgerton?”“Please, Anthony!”
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Eloise Bridgerton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous, Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	ruinous repose

“Please,” Eloise begged.  
  
He followed the rise and fall of her chest, the rise and fall of her little breasts, her hard nipples.   
  
Her bound wrists accentuated the tableau, pulling her shoulders back and her skin even further taut.   
  
Eloise had the most perfect breasts and, Anthony reflected, not for the first time, what a pity it was they were so often hidden away under those high necklines of hers.  
  
Anthony wet his fingertip with the flat of his tongue and brought the digit to one of her nipples. A keening cry broke free from her lips, and her face contorted in pleasure, or agony.   
  
Just from that.   
  
One wet touch on her desperate skin.   
  
“Please,” she said again.  
  
“Please, what, Miss Bridgerton?” He traced a path along the downward slope of the bottom of her breast and moved in loose swirls over her ribcage, with the rise and fall of her breath.   
  
“Please, Anthony!” He circled her navel lazily. It too rose and fell under his fingertip, more dramatically though, as Eloise tightened the muscles in her belly involuntarily at the sensation.  
  
“Oh, you do please me, Eloise.” Truly. He pressed a kiss to the curve just below her lips. She whimpered, a miserable sound, like a wounded animal.   
  
Anthony took pity on her and kissed her squarely on the mouth. He licked into her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers with familiar fluidity.  
  
Anthony had the strange thought that though the feebleness of her body ran starkly counter to the iron of her will, her tongue had more of that than any other inch of her. He bit lightly on her bottom lip and let his teeth scrape along it as he drew back.  
  
A string of their combined spit followed him as he left her mouth before it broke and fell back in her face.  
  
“Anthony…,” he quirked his head, playing unaffected. To the unattuned eye there was little to betray the chaos swirling through his head, save for his shirtsleeves, rolled up to the elbow.   
  
His gaze floated along Eloise’s form, past the breasts he adored down to the cleft between her thighs, framed with glistening dark curls.   
  
His own personage was completely innocuous of course, save for his shirtsleeves.   
  
That, and the prominent outline of his stiff cock through his trousers. “Fuck me.”  
  
“Hmm.”   
  
“Anthony, fuck me now.” He imagined if she was on her feet she’d be stamping them.  
  
Eloise was nothing if not impatient.   
  
Anthony snaked his finger down her belly, into her thatch of curls, and lingered there for a moment, letting her wonder, before ghosting that same finger, featherlight, along the quivering insides of her thighs.  
  
Eloise whimpered again, and set her knees working in an attempt to press her thighs together and relieve the ache in her core.   
  
Anthony was half convinced he could count her heartbeats in the throbbing of her wet center.  
  
He had had the foresight to secure her ankles a sufficient distance apart to prevent any premature stimulation, and leave her well exposed to his hungry eyes.  
  
Quick as a snake, he brought his finger to her center and dragged it through her slit.  
  
He made another pass, moving upwards this time.  
  
That same finger, still featherlight, still lazy on its journey, but never lingering, neither at the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit nor the fluttering opening near the bottom.  
  
“Anthony, please, mother will be back soon.” Her grey eyes shined with unshed tears. “Please, I need you now.”  
  
Wicked as it might make him, bringing Eloise to tears had its own pleasurable effect.  
  
He simply could not resist her any longer, and she was, as always, accurate in her timekeeping. Their freedom was dwindling by the minute.  
  
“As you bid, dear sister.” Anthony freed his cock from its confinement. Eloise whimpered, canting her hips up, begging with her body as well as her eyes.  
  
He bit back the hiss which threatened to bubble up from the relief, as well as the whimper which came from his own anticipation.  
  
He lacked any proclivity for half-measures.  
  
It simply would not do to give up the game so near to its zenith.  
  
Anthony laid his thumb over Eloise’s bundle of nerves and buried himself in her hole in the same stroke.  
  
Were their coupling not such a terribly grievous sin, he would be completely convinced Eloise was made for him.  
  
Had there ever been such a perfect cunt?  
  
Her breasts bounced in tandem with the cadence of his thrusts, one nipple still shining with his spit.  
  
He cast his full weight onto Eloise to free his other hand to palm her breast. It would not have surprised Anthony in the slightest to learn that her nipple, surrounded on all sides by silken skin, was hard enough to cut diamonds.  
  
“Thank you, brother. Thank you, thank you, I love you. I love you, Anthony. God! Thank you, thank y—,” Anthony cut her off with a kiss, smiling at the touch of that willful tongue of hers.   
  
He pressed sloppy kisses, laced with their saliva, up her face, along her cheek, to her forehead, still fucking into her.   
  
Anthony felt the telltale tightening in his bollocks and drew his hand away from her bundle of nerves.   
  
More reluctantly, he surrendered her sweet breast.  
  
He bracketed her head with both his arms then and claimed her mouth in another kiss before she could protest, whether wordlessly in a whine or otherwise.  
  
He focused on the rhythm of his thrusts, chasing his own peak while carelessly neglecting her pleasure. Eloise’s walls fluttered madly around him. She was tight as a vice, almost painful.  
  
Anthony reflected that he had been mistaken in his earlier conclusion.  
  
If anything was utterly Eloise, it was her cunt.  
  
Just on the edge of coming, he pulled out of her perfect heat and released his seed all on her belly.  
  
Anthony pictured the same splatter inside of Eloise, his seed flowing through her, filling up her womb.  
  
He blinked the thought away.  
  
Though…  
  
He swirled his thumb through the standing streaks of his come.  
  
Anthony brought his dirty thumb to her bundle, careful not to get any of his seed inside of her.  
  
She had been so close to the edge, he knew it would be moments, seconds before she fell apart.  
  
One day, he consoled himself, they would have all the time in the world. Their siblings would go off and marry, find contentment, and leave the two of them be in London.   
  
Eloise shuddered under his thumb, her defiant tongue flicking against the top row of her teeth.  
  
Him with his unhappy marriage, and her with her desired spinsterhood, they would finally have all the aloneness they required.  
  
Anthony couldn’t help his pleased sigh as Eloise’s mouth fell open and her eyes rolled skywards as she reached her peak.  
  
“I love you, Eloise.”  
  
But for the time being, Anthony would steal what he could for them, and stretch the minutes thin and taut.


End file.
